A Promise
by fire.of.din
Summary: Amira and Ren are two young sheikahs who are deeply in love but what will happen when there world is torn apart? The two are separated and a monstrous beast from old is reawakened causing great sacrifices and struggles. What will become of the couple? Has a slight bit of Naruto and Okami thrown in but not too much. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The sheikah tribe is a very feared and revered tribe that inhabits the Eastern lands of Hyrule. They are strong magic wielders and skilled fighters all the same. Although the smallest tribe of peoples in Hyule, they are the most powerful. The history of the sheikah tribe is mostly unknown except for the story of the Kurama. The story tells that the sheikahs were engaged in an endless battle with a large beast known as the Kurama, or ninetails. As its name implies, the beast was an enormous golden foxlike creature with nine tails. Countless sheikahs fell namelessly before the powerful beast as it was locked into an eternal battle with the tribe. It wished dearly to consume sheikan magic in order to absorb the entirety of the world, leaving nothing but a desolate wasteland. When the last rays of hope were fading for the sheikan people, a hero staggered from the ashes. It was the village leader, Oki Nazagul, wielding the fabled demon sword, Kutani. Oki had sacrificed his soul in order to travel to the underworld and search for Kutani. Successful in his search, Oki now stood alone in front the ninetails, a mere shell of the man he used to be. He leapt at the beast and after an exhausting battle, managed to grasp the upper hand. While the ninetails was down, Oki, using his new found demon magic, did all he could to rid his tribe of the beast. With his last ounce of energy, Oki defeated the terrifying beast and sealed it away deep into the village shrine. His deeds done and the tribe saved, Oki accepted his fate and returned to the underworld where he was to spend the rest of eternity, taking Kutani with him. Hundreds of years have passed since that fateful day and the Kurama has remained dormant ever since. The shrine is located near the center of the village and is said to be completely full proof against magic, monsters, and people.

"Amira?" Ren asked playfully as he searched around the forest. "Amira where are you?" he asked once more as he leaned against a tree ready to give up. "Okay I can't find you," he laughed and sat down at the snowy base of the tree legs extended with his hands behind his head. Just then a young female, around the age of 19, appeared out of nowhere. She was straddling his legs and playfully held a stick at the man's throat with one hand. She had placed her other gloved hand on Ren's chest to maintain her balance.

"Ren you lose," she said as she looked into the red eyes of her love, "Why would you let your guard down?"

"Well," he said as he quickly stole the stick from her and switched positions with her, "Who said I lost?" Doing everything she could to withhold her giggles, Amira finally gave in.

"Alright, alright you win," she said defeated. "Good," Ren laughed, "now I will take that victory kiss I was promised." Ren tossed the stick into the snow, pressing his lips to hers, and laced the fingers of his left hand with Amira. He gently ran his fingers through her silky, golden hair as he continued the kiss. After a few moments the couple broke apart.

"I like winning," Ren said teasingly as he stood up and extended a hand to Amira. After the two emerged from the forest they walked hand in hand back to Amira's house.

"Mother I am home," Amira said as she and Ren entered the house.

"Hello Amira," her mother said as she glanced from her cooking, "oh hello Ren." Amira's mother, Keshena, emerged from her work and embraced the boy in a warm hug. "We always enjoy your company," Keshena said smiling.

"I always enjoy visiting," the blonde boy smiled at the kind woman. Amira made her way to the coach passing a picture of her late father sitting on the fireplace mantle. Her father, the chieftain of the sheikahs, had died of a terrible disease that swept the land five years ago. Her uncle was in charge of running the large village until she becomes of age at twenty years old in a few days, then she would be the village's first ever female leader. She also glanced at her father's great-grandfather, Oki Nazagul, in another picture frame. As she sat down on the couch her younger siblings emerged from their rooms to greet her. She had three younger siblings: Liliana who was thirteen years old, Paisley who was nine, and Tera who was six. The young girls were extremely fond of Ren as he was a father type figure to them.

"Ren and Amira are home!" Tera squealed with excitement.

"Yay! Its story time!" Paisley responded equally excited.

"Hey Ren," Liliana said as she went to help her mother in the kitchen and her two younger sisters took their seats on either side of Ren. He would tell stories of faraway lands and epic battles until the young ones drifted off to sleep. He and Amira would carry Paisley and Tera to the room they shared and tuck them into bed. After the four older sheikahs ate dinner it was time for Ren to head home. As he grabbed his jacket Amira stopped him.

"Are you parents at home?" she asked cautiously. "Nope," Ren smiled. "Good, because I'm coming with you," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want you to have to walk home alone," Ren said concerned as he looked into the girl's pleading eyes.

"Please, I am the strongest magic wielder in the village," Amira said as she got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "If I get to go there might just be another kiss in it for you," she said tantalizingly.

"I cant believe you think I am that weak…however, I do enjoy your kisses," Ren said as he gave in.

"Yay!" Amira said as she grabbed a coat and stepped out into the early November air. It was snowing and it could not be more beautiful under the star light. The two walked to Ren's house and sat on the swing on Ren's front porch.

"I love you," Ren said as he kissed his girlfriend of two and a half years under the moonlight.

"I love you too," Amira replied smiling. Just then, Ren's father emerged from the house and hauled Amira up by the neck of her jacket.

"How many times have I told you to get rid of her!" Ren's father yelled at him.

"Father let her go!" Ren's face became surprised a he yelled at his father and punched him in the stomach.

"Get off of him." Ren's mother said as she slapped her son in the face causing his to stumble backwards. Amira managed to remove the glove from her left hand and used her magic to burn Ren's father on his bare arm. Not holding back, she left a burn mark as the man yelped.

"You little wench!" he said as he slammed her into the porch rails and threw her a good ten feet away from the porch.

"No!" Ren said as he escaped his mother's grasp and swung at his father's face. His father reached out and grabbed his wrist throwing him onto the porch.

"Now boy!" he yelled clutching his freshly burned flesh, "I have told you to stop going around her. She is no good! She can't cook or clean or anything! Hell all she can do is weak magic. She's no good!" his father yelled directly into his face. "You are the spirit warrior and you are in line to marry the princess of Hyrule soon!" Enraged by his words, Amira extended her hand and sent an icy blast at Ren's father successfully giving him frostbite over his burn. It was true that Ren was a spirit warrior; a very small, powerful lineage of sheikah, but that should not mean that he should marry the princess. His father let out a terrible scream and his mother rushed over to help. Amira quickly crawled over to Ren who was still wallowing in pain on the ground. When his father flipped him, he had to have broken a couple of ribs at least.

"Amira I am so sorry I-," he began but was cut off by her.

"It's okay," she said, "just let me heal you." Amira had very basic and limited healing powers. She thrust her hand up Ren's shirt feeling his bare chest as she moved to his ribs. At least two, maybe three, of his ribs were broken and she closed her eyes and concentrated her power. After a few moments she removed her hand, "They aren't completely healed but it should be better," she said as she pushed Ren behind her as his father approached.

"Foolish woman!" he yelled as he went to grab her but she dodged and managed to kick his leg out from under him. He grabbed her ankle, jumped on top of her, and began to punch her repeatedly in the face. Ren tackled the monster he called a father and broke up the fight.

"I have told you over and over that I am never going to marry the princess!" Ren shouted as he gently pushed Amira behind him.

"You will marry the princess and are kicked out of my house but you are not getting out of the marriage. I will have the royal guard come find you myself!" his father yelled as he slammed the house door behind him. Amira had begun to jog away from the house and was sitting in the snow when Ren caught up to her.


End file.
